


The Elf and The Grinch: A Grumpy Customer Story

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Meet the Family, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: This story takes place after more than a year of Emer and Ivar's relationship from A Grumpy Customer. It's my contribution to Dani and Mia Holiday prompts.





	The Elf and The Grinch: A Grumpy Customer Story

[](http://pt-br.tinypic.com?ref=bf4a5v)

 

“I can’t believe you dragged me to the supermarket. The things you make me do…” He curses under his breath once more and I roll my eyes.

 

 

“What about the things I let you do to me, hmm?” I interrupt embracing his waist from behind.

 

 

“Will I get a reward for following you here?” He glances over his shoulders with a smirk and I lick my lips feeling the usual throbbing between my thighs.

 

 

“Maybe…” I shrug and Ivar glares at me, “if you behave during the dinner with your family.” Raising an eyebrow, I tilt my head at him.

 

 

“Bad behavior is a behavior anyway. I never said I was the nice guy.” He winks at me turning around with the aid of his crutch. I purse my lips and shake my head, “Come here!” his voice is raspy, and I am embarrassed he will get bold in public. Why did I have to tease him? I circle his waist with my arms and Ivar leans his body and one of his crutches against the shelf, using his free arm to embrace me.

 

 

“Please! Don’t start a fight with Sigurd. It’s the first Christmas reunion we will host. I don’t want to give your mother a bad impression. She can be intimidating, you know.”

 

 

There is a calming sensation when his strong arm is around me, pulling me close to his chest. I close my eyes, leaning into the warmth that his closeness provides. A shiver runs down my spine as he began to place gentle butterfly kisses down my neck.

 

 

“Are you afraid my mother doesn't approve our relationship?" The muffled vibration of his words against my skin sends tremors through my core. I can only nod at his question, “She loves you, but she will play it cool for some time.”

 

 

I look up at him throwing my arms around his neck. We keep our eyes locked for what looks like ages until a costumer almost hit us with his shopping cart. I frown and Ivar laughs.

 

 

“What is so funny?” I slap his chest playfully.

 

 

“It seems I’m not the only one with a bad temper after all. Let’s end this for once. Here is a list of the things we will need.” He reaches inside of his jeans’ pocket, retrieving a folded piece of paper and I gasp that he planned everything, even if he has been complaining all the way from our apartment to the supermarket.

 

 

“What? Did you really think I would leave home unprepared? I’m not a beginner, love.” My mouth is still hanging open when he smacks my ass making me jump.

 

 

“IVAR.” I look around hoping no one noticed his actions.

 

 

“Emer.” He grins, and I sigh watching his smile fading into a slight grimace while he shifts on his crutches, adjusting his grip on them to walk.

 

 

 

==============================

 

 

 

I watch Emer as we are going up and down the aisles of the store. It’s been more than a year since we started dating and it never ceases to amaze me how comfortable we are around each other, but still manage to discover something new daily. She pushes and fill the cart with the groceries we will need to prepare dinner for my family.

 

 

A heavily pregnant woman approaches us with a request, “I’m sorry to bother you…” she presses her lips together and points to the top shelf, “Could you reach one box of those taco shells for me, please?” She smiles shyly, and I lean half of my weight onto one of my crutches and the rest on the shelf, stretching my arm to hand her the box she is craving. As she walks away, I start to think how it would be to have a child with Emer. We have never talked about it before and I think I might be rushing things.

 

 

She is checking the list with furrowed eyebrows and a wide smile plays on my lips, “Stop it!” Emer whispers, and I chuckle. She caught me.

 

 

“What? I did nothing.” I fake innocence and Emer tilts her head.

 

 

“You were staring at me. Why?” She comes closer and I kiss her forehead.

 

 

“Can’t I admire my beauty?” Emer burst into laughter until tears are running down her cheeks.

 

 

“Beauty? I’m wearing sweatpants. Come on!” I scan her body biting on my lower lip, “Stop it! It’s creepy!” She whispers looking around and it is my turn to laugh.

 

 

“It’s not creepy. It’s romantic!” She opens her mouth slightly staring at me as her eyelids flutter. I see the way her chest is rising and falling with every breath she takes.

 

 

“Well then, Mr. Romantic.” She stands up on her toes to kiss my lips softly, stepping back before I can deepen the kiss.

 

 

“I will remember this…” I glare at her and she just shrugs interrupting me.

 

 

“It’s not romantic to threaten your girlfriend, Mr. Grumpy.” She pouts pretending to be offended and I just shake my head grinning.

 

 

 

========================

 

 

 

“We can at least split!” I whisper in hope Ivar will agree that I pay half the bill. Sometimes his stubbornness is adorable, but not this time. The cashier sighs and rolls her eyes, and I must accept the defeat not to make a scene before the eyes of the other customers.

 

 

I push the shopping cart forward through the automatic doors as I listen to the sound of his crutches scraping over the floor as he follows me. I’m so angry that Ivar thinks I should accept him paying for everything.

 

 

I’m living in his house for two months and he doesn’t even let me see the electricity’s bill. I still remember how furious he was when I found the cable bill and paid. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of him. I’m decided to go back to my apartment if he keeps behaving this way. I don’t want to fight him, but we need to talk about this eventually.

 

 

“Are you mad?” Ivar whispers cautiously, and I look from over my shoulder while I open the trunk to put the bags. I take a deep breath not to start a discussion in the parking lot.

 

 

Ivar is insistent, “Silent treatment, huh?” I bite my lip and Ivar leans against the car, handing me the bags. I can feel he is staring at me, but I keep my eyes on his hands, “You look so cute when you’re angry.”

 

 

I glare at him running the tip of my tongue through my teeth. He has the nerves to open his free arm in hope I will embrace him. I pout and walk past him pushing the cart back to the shop’s entrance. When I enter the car, Ivar looks up at me with guilt twisting his face, “I'm sorry, my love.”

 

 

I take a deep breath. I don't want to ruin Christmas, so I cup his face, leaning forward to give him a quick peck. As I drive back home, I can feel his eyes still on me and I know that we still need to talk about splitting the expenses before it destroys our relationship.

 

 

 

===============================

 

 

 

I’m sitting at the counter opposite him and preparing _Saffransbullar_. My mouth already watering as I think how the house will smell so good while the bread is baking. I’m using a fork to smash the saffron and adding a teaspoon of brandy, “Can you hand me the butter, please?” I whisper to Ivar who is busy preparing _Glögg._ The aroma of cinnamon and wine is so sweet. I'm sure I'll need an extra glass for what I've planned. _  
_

 

 

“No more silence?” He scoffs causing me to frown in response. I walk to his side to take the butter by myself when Ivar grabs my wrist behind my back, pulling me closer. He nudges my neck with his nose, the heat of his breath sending shivers of lust down my spine, “I don’t like when you’re mad at me.”

 

 

He licks the sensitive skin and I press my lips together to suppress a moan, but the goosebumps make me lean my head against him. I close my eyes as Ivar keep teasing me with his mouth. I whimper when he lifts his hands to fondle my breasts. I feel the vibration of his chuckle against my skin, and I slap his hands away.

 

 

"Is that how you want this to be?" He says softly and I feel my heart racing by his voice alone.

 

 

With hands pulling at my waist, Ivar leads me between his opened thighs. I grind against his erection without realizing and he holds my wrists behind my back with only his right hand. When he grunts, I feel my face heating. 

 

 

_I should be angry at him, shouldn't I?_

 

 

"I love when you wear this skirt. It's like sex in the office," His fingers coax over my knee before settling his fingertips just beneath the hem of my skirt, "Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to send for you... and fuck you into oblivion sitting in my chair?" He has a way with words that make me wet instantly. I confess that I have thought about this fantasy, but how could Ivar justify asking my presence when I worked for Ubbe? Am I really considering doing this? 

 

 

My face is buried into the crook of his neck, feeling the vibrations of his dirty words against my ear. His hot breath makes the hair on my neck stand up, "Maybe I could bend you over my desk and eat your sweet, tight pussy from behind, slapping this round ass and pulling your hair." Ivar laughs when I clung to his shirt, shuddering. His fingers are still running up and down the back of my thigh.

 

 

Shivers run through my skin as Ivar removes his hand from my thigh to reach around and lift my skirt. I take a deep breath, preparing for what I know is coming. With his other hand, Ivar sharply smacks my ass. I throw my head back and look at him through teary eyelashes. He is smirking victoriously.

 

 

I let out a huff, grabbing the butter. He laughs, and I look over my shoulder to censure him.

 

 

“Can you stop? We have to finish cooking before New Year’s Eve.” Ivar chuckles and winks seeing how flustered I am.

 

 

“Love, I’m sorry. It’s difficult when you look so fucking hot barefoot in our kitchen.” I know my panties are wet, but I won't beg. At least not now. I’m confident that we need to talk so we can keep living together.

 

 

“You’re not getting away so easily, Mr. Grumpy.” I tilt my head giving him a stern look, but I can’t help smiling when Ivar pouts.

 

 

He groans whenever I bend down to place a baking pan with the _Saffransbullar_ into the oven. By the third time I repeat this action, I hear the scratch of his crutches and I roll my eyes knowing what to expect. I breath out waiting for his palm to connect with my ass.

 

 

“Bad boys don’t get gifts.” I mutter and Ivar stares at me from head to toe letting out a growl as his nostrils flare in arousal.

 

 

“And bad girls get a spanking.” I press my lips together to muffle a moan at his words. 

 

 

 

 

=====================

 

 

 

When I think it's impossible to love her even more, Emer surprises me. During the week, I watched how she came home later than usual after visiting stores to buy gifts for both our families. What I find adorable is the fact she bought things that give away how she truly cares about every person in her life, paying attention to details I would never consider such as wrapping them perfectly and writing cards.

 

 

For my mother, she bought a photography book, and I remember the hours the two of them talked about my mother's newly found passion. For Hvitserk, she bought a new set of salt and pepper grinders. She framed Sigurd’s favorite music in a shadow box. As Bjorn has been planning a mountain bike tour through Peru, Emer found a full-face helmet. Ubbe will receive a surfboard bag as he lost his last one. I've tried to see if she bought me something, but she just smirks whenever she sees me investigating her closet.

 

 

 

========================

 

 

 

During dinner the conversations flow easily, and I find myself talking to Sigurd without the urge to strangle him at every sentence he says. Helena, Sigurd’s girlfriend, Emer and my mother are busy talking about Bjorn’s adventures as a travel blogger. Ubbe and Hvitserk are overexcited with their upcoming trip to Turkey with mother. For the first time, I don’t want to hide in my room until the celebration is over.

 

 

“The dinner is amazing, Emer. I know Ivar helped, but you should work with me at the restaurant instead of enduring my brothers.” Hvitserk winks at Emer who laughs shaking her head.

 

 

“I’m glad you liked the food, but I’m not working at the restaurant…” she run her fingers through my hair trying to soothe my rising anger, “I’m happy this way.”

 

 

“We can see the fulfilment on your faces, but I have to ask…” My mother smirks at us and I feel my throat tightening for I imagine what she is going to say, and I fear Emer’s answer, “When are we having a marriage? I want grandchildren and it seems Ivar is ahead of his brothers in that matter.” I look at Emer out of the corner of my eye, until her voice echoes in the silent room. All eyes on us when she replies.

 

 

“I’m ready when he is.” She chuckles taking my sweaty hands in hers and intertwining our fingers. We look at each other  there was nobody else in the room _,_ and I lean forward to kiss her when Sigurd shouts.

 

 

“There is no need to start making babies now. I don’t want to watch and risk throwing up such a delicious meal.” I slap my palm down on the table and Emer cups my face with a nervous smile trying to prevent a fight.

 

 

“Shut up, Sigurd!” Helena pinches his arm.

 

 

My mother clears her throat to attract everyone’s attention, “I think it’s time for the exchange of gifts.” I hear Emer sighing relieved with my mother’s intervention.

 

 

We walk to the living room and after the exchange of gifts, it’s only Emer and I.

 

 

When everyone left, I look at her expectantly, “Where is my gift?”

 

 

“I shouldn’t give you a gift. You almost fought with Sigurd.” She scowls at me and I look down for a moment.

 

 

“But he…” I mutter, and she interrupts me cocking her head.

 

 

“Follow me!” She commands fluttering her eyelids.

 

 

We walk to the bedroom and I don’t understand what she wants to show me until she looks over her shoulder licking her lips. Emer tucks her finger under the strap of her dress, pulling it down until it slips over her shoulder and arms, getting trapped at her hips. She bends over to finish undressing giving me a full view of her ass. The fabric forms a pool at her feet. I'm in awe and absolutely struggling to keep my mouth from falling open as I watch her undergarments being revealed. Emer wears an emerald green lingerie set with black silk stockings covering her shapely legs that are attached at the top by a black embroidered lace garter belt.

 

 

She takes a little and hesitant step out of her dress, turning to face me with flushed cheeks, “What do you think?”

 

 

My eyes travel from her lustrous auburn hair, to the shiny green eyes that look back at me with a mix of anticipation and lust. A coy smile playing over her full lips. How I wish I could just wipe the smile off from her plump kissable lips, and show her just what I would like her mouth to be doing instead.

 

 

My thoughts get dirtier when I see her perky boobs perfectly shaped by the bra. I imagine myself sucking on her nipples and feeling Emer arching her back against me as I pin her against the bed.

 

 

“Ivar?” She pleads, and I examine her features trying to decipher what she wants me to say.

 

 

“Hmm?” My voice comes out as a strangled grunt Emer rolls her eyes.

 

 

“Did you… did you like it?” Emer stutters, and I see she doesn’t know what to do with her trembling hands, so she folds her arms pressing her breasts together. It’s an innocent action, but I feel my cock twitching inside my jeans.

 

 

“Very much. I loved my gift.” I rumble walking to her with deliberated steps. My eyes go down to her small waist marked by the lace garter belt and her thong. All I can do is to stare at her apex, the spot I need to have and taste, “To bed!” My commanding voice makes her swallow so hard it’s slightly audible.

 

 

Emer bends over to remove her high heels and I hiss, “NO! I’ll fuck you while you’re in your high heels!” She is already panting and I didn’t even started.

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

I sit on the edge of the bed waiting for him. My mouth waters at the sight of the buttons of his shirt struggling to contain the muscles of his chest as he moves to me as a predator hypnotizing its prey not to run. I wonder if his jaw is clenching due the effort to shift closer to me on his crutches or due arousal. I would never want to be away from him and I find myself rubbing my thighs together seeking for relief. I’m rewarded by the sound of Ivar clicking his tongue in disapproval. He tilts forward on his crutches till his face is a little too close to mine. The heat coming from his body radiates through his clothes. I want nothing more than to feel melting against his naked skin. I want his weight driving me down onto the mattress, pinning me there, shoving his hard, huge cock inside of me until I'm aching.

 

 

“Is this what you need?” He inquires with his groin on my face’s level. I look up and Ivar leans against the bed post, discarding one of his crutches. He uses his free hand to stroke my cheek and run his thumb across my lower lip while we stare at one another with ragged breaths. I open my lips and start sucking on his thumb while holding his wrist. My eyelids are heavy and my head spinning as I listen to Ivar cursing under his breath. He takes his finger from my mouth swirling it around my lips while a mischievous look dances in his eyes.

 

 

“I-Ivar…please.” I whine, and he teases me with his husky voice.

 

 

“I shall give you what you need. You dressed this way because you wanted to be fucked hard. Am I right?” Ivar inquires rhetorically, dropping the timbre of his voice.

 

 

“Hmm,” It’s all I can muster nodding vigorously and shamelessly. Ivar giggles at my desperation. I must look so wanton, but I don’t care.

 

 

I feel the warmth from the tip of his fingers tracing my jawline going to my ear and the back of my neck. I lean on his touch closing my eyes until Ivar takes a handful of my hair pulling up by the roots. I cry out his name throwing my head back.

 

 

“Look at me!” I comply only to see him baring his teeth at me, “That’s my good girl.” Ivar murmurs appreciatively, and I feel a prideful chill down my spine as Ivar is losing control because of me. He reaches down and grabs my throat. I slid my hands around his waist bringing him closer. Ivar grunts urging me on and I caress his shaft through his jeans. The delicious noises leaving his mouth urge me on, and I bite his dick softly through the fabric.

 

 

His breath come out in a shiver, “Fuck.” It’s my turn to grin. I manage to pull the jeans lower on his hips and I can see him constrained tight and firm under the boxer briefs. I press my nose drowning on the musky scent of his arousal and I’m already salivating.

 

 

“Go ahead.” His nostrils are flaring and sweat forming on his forehead. It must be even more difficult to deal with my ministrations while standing on his crutch. The muscles of his biceps are shaking. I rub my cheek against his still covered length as a cat would do to earn a caress from its owner.

 

 

I grab the elastic waistband lowering it to free the tip of his cock, which I gently kiss feeling Ivar stiffen in expectation of what I would do next. I pull his boxer further down, kneeling at the foot of the bed. I’m transfixed staring at his erection, a vein pumping more blood to the velvet shaft.

 

 

I feel powerful with the knowledge that Ivar is absolutely defenseless when I have my hands and mouth on him. I stroke his thighs tickling the back of his knees. Sometimes my hands wander to his crotch and I giggle watching his dick twitch. I pull my hands away from where he desperately needs me until I feel Ivar had enough.

 

 

Tilting my head, I run my tongue down the throbbing length of his cock, following the line of a thick vein. Ivar’s hand fist in my hair trying to force me to take him in my mouth, but I’ll take my time to torture him. I keep kissing and licking his length and the more I tease him, more strength he applies in my hair. I welcome the slight pain letting out a warm breath between the licks. I squeeze his butt with my left hand, while massaging the sensitive skin of his balls with my right one. His eyes roll into the back of his skull.

 

 

“Suck me!” His order comes more like a pledge and I smile lovingly taking his tip in my mouth. I whirl my tongue around the tip and clasp my lips around it. Ivar shudders when I wrap my finger at his base to stroke. I bob my head taking as much of his length as I can before my gag reflex stops me.

 

 

Ivar starts fucking my mouth and I must apply some pressure with my hand on his hips not to lose my breath. I remove his dick from my mouth spitting on it and rotating my hand to stroke him. The sounds leaving his mouth doesn’t resemble those of a human, they are closer to those of a wounded animal. My jaw is hurting when I take him between my swollen lips once more, but I’m motivated to keep going until he crumbles. The expression on his face is more than encouraging; he appears almost menacing, glaring down at me.

 

 

His thrusts are urgent making me gag and hear the slopping sounds of my work. I glance up at him and his face is contorted in ecstasy and I wink making Ivar howl. I will show him I can be wild too, I run my fingernails through every inch of skin I can reach; from the inside of his thighs, to his toned stomach and his sculpted chest.

 

 

“You like that, don’t you? When I fuck your mouth like a slut. Are you my slut, Emer?” His breathing is ragged, and I feel I’m dripping. I try to answer him, but the sounds are muffled, “I can’t hear you, baby girl!” Ivar pulls me up by my neck, “Now it’s better.”

 

 

I lick the saliva coating my lips and Ivar possess my mouth in a searing kiss until we are breathless. He pulls out, “I don’t want to empty myself inside of this pretty mouth. Is your pussy wet to take me in?” I nod eagerly, and he pushes me to bed with his free hand. For his surprise, I bring him with me and his crutch lands on the floor with a loud clatter. We are on a rush to discard his clothes, but Ivar reprimands me when I try to remove my underwear.

 

 

“No! You’re so fucking delicious like this.” his voice is low and threatening. I spread my thighs wide around him, and Ivar holds his weight on one of his elbows. His icy blue eyes twinkle when with the other hand he pushes my thong to the side and shoves his cock inside of me. I inhale sharply when he buries his cock into me to the hilt and I look down to see my folds stretching to accommodate his girth.

 

 

“Do you like to see how your swollen lips cradle my throbbing cock? I love seeing how I open you up, making your clit pull out from its hood to rub against me.” His soft guffaw is reassuring.

 

 

His strong body is hovering over me and his mouth absorbs my screams. Our bodies are slipping due the sweat and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to both urge him on and to keep the friction that is blurring my vision. Ivar grunts as he pounds into relentlessly. The sloppy noise of his balls slapping against my ass should make me feel self-conscious, but I feel powerful instead. I’m taking all of him inside of me and I know I’ll be sore for a few days, but it will be a cherised memory of Ivar making me his woman.

 

 

“Keep your panties to the side, baby.” He drags his tongue along the side of my face, and purrs in my ear. Even though his words are gentle, his hips feel like thunder, ripping my body apart. Electric blaze is rushing through my nerves spreading a tingling sensation all over my skin. Ivar runs one of his hands from my breast to my throat pressing my down as if I am a doe he just brought from the hunt. He raises his eyebrows as if asking for my permission, and I'm more than willing to comply, nodding vigorously. Ivar starts softly, never squeezing hard and just for a few seconds. His jaw is hanging open, obsessively watching my reaction for any sign of discomfort.

 

 

My smile is enough to urge him on and Ivar squeezes my throat harder, holding me longer than before. I feel my face heating with blood rushing to my skin in the same way it fills the rest of my body. I know the ecstasy I'll feel will be memorable, "Show me if it's too much, my love." His voice is hoarse and raspy as he let go of my neck so I can get a gulpful of air. I cough and answer with a coarse voice, "I will let you know."

 

 

He smiles at me so proudly, then grab my throat once more. Ivar squeezes harder and I feel tears forming behind my eyes. My toes are curling and waves of pleasure start drowning me. I throw my head back, opening my mouth but the usual moan doesn't come.

 

 

“You’re gripping me so tight, kitten. I’ve always feared chocking you, I thought you would like it very much.” Ivar wails with his climax approaching. His face is crimson as a raging bull while his cock is expanding in my pussy in hard thrusts. He spurts his release deep inside of me with a loud and sustained groan, letting go of my neck and collapsing on top of me. I embrace him, waiting for our pulses to quiet. After a while, he looks at me with devotion and I smile back.

 

 

“Did I hurt you?” His eyes clench shut in a pained expression and he connects his forehead on mine. I don’t know what he is talking about or how to answer him; the sensation of his skin against mine leaves me incoherent. His hand move from my cheek to my neck, teasing the skin of my throat with his thumb. He found my weak spot; he is not squeezing but I'm already writhing.

 

 

“No. I liked it, Ivar.” I confess, giggling when I notice his surprise.

 

 

“Good.” He presses kisses all over my face until I’m pushing him away because of the tickles, “So… that was my Christmas gift? It’s unfair you know…” He winks and slaps my ass making me jump, “I gave you a dress.” Ivar brings me to his chest, caressing my hair and kissing my temple.

 

 

“How is this unfair if you keep either ruining my dresses or pulling them down to the floor? I gave you two gray sweatpants too. And besides…” I look up at him under fluttering eyelashes, just in time to see him running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip as he meets my eye.

 

 

“Keep going. I’m curious and you have my attention.” His fingertips draw lazy circles on my back and I fight the urge to sleep.

 

 

"Bad boys shouldn't get gifts anyway." I burst into laughter when he pouts, "But there is something you could do to win my favor." I lick my lips suggestively.

 

 

"More? I'm drained, Emer!" He exclaims.

 

 

“As Ubbe and Hvitserk are going on vacation, I…” I struggle to find the words to convince him, “I thought we could take some days away from everything, only us... in my family’s cabin.” I see the hesitation on his face and my lips tremble.

 

 

“I can’t, Emer. You know that…” He pauses bringing his fingers to stroke my furrowed eyebrows, “I can’t let Sigurd in charge.” I see his Adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallows hard.

 

 

“Okay.” I lift my head from his chest and change to a sitting position. I motion to the bathroom when Ivar takes my wrist, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

 

 

“I’m sorry! We will have time to travel together when things settle down at work.” I hum my approval rising to my feet with difficult because my legs are still trembling. I didn’t forget we have to talk about splitting the expenses, but I don’t want to ruin the moment. The warm water might be relaxing, but my mind is not at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> The recipes Emer and Ivar were preparing:
> 
> The cornerstone of all good Swedish celebrations during the month of December is glögg, the traditional Swedish mulled wine that’s heavy in spices like cloves and cardamom.
> 
> The easiest way to make glögg is to combine about 2 teaspoons each of whole cloves, cardamom and ginger with the peel of an orange and two cinnamon sticks. Put in a pot with about 1/4 cup whiskey, rum or vodka. Let that heat up then add in 2 cups water and let simmer for 30 minutes. Add in 1/4 cup sugar, 1 cup of madeira and a bottle of red wine. Let it brew on the lowest heat and serve when warm.
> 
> There are also fancier versions with figs and such, which if you have the time are very worth your while.
> 
>  
> 
> Also called lussebullar or lussekatter these yellow sweet buns are stereotypical of Swedish Christmas. You’ll find them at adventskaffe (social gatherings to celebrate each Sunday of Advent), and of course, especially in honor of Lucia Day.
> 
>  
> 
> [3 Recipes For A Classic Swedish Christmas](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/anna-brones/swedish-christmas_b_2304986.html)


End file.
